During the construction, the processing or the assembly of semiconductor products, polymer compounds are cured in a temperature step. Heating of the semiconductor modules results in solvents in the polymer compounds being liquefied or in molecules being chemically crosslinked in order to cure the polymer materials. The determination of adequate thorough curing, the time optimization of the manufacturing processes, the thermal loads on different module areas of the semiconductor module and the degradation associated with this, for example layer delamination, are only some of the aspects to be considered in this case.
In particular, the influences of the temperature during heating of the entire module in a temperature step and the curing times that are associated with this are restrictive factors for the production of semiconductor modules.
An improvement is therefore desirable for semiconductor modules, for the polymer compounds used for semiconductor modules and for the methods for production of semiconductor modules.